Unrequited
by The Rain Child
Summary: COMPLETE What happens when everything you dreamed of came true, but without the love you hoped for? And then, just as things go right, things spin horribly out of control? A story written by The Rain Child-that's me!
1. Part I Chapter I

Rain Child: Okay, I'm going to be honest. I didn't want to put this up.  I have the oddest feeling it will be ignored, or flamed, but my friends persuaded me to post it.  If the Isaac/Jenna, Garet/Mia, or Felix/Sheba pairings offend you, go away, unless you are content with one-side Isaac/Mia, and one-sided Garet/Jenna.  Anyways, this is also slightly AU, as I have yet to get to the Jupiter Lighthouse, though I think it's not too far off track.  So, please, for the sake of an exhausted and much-ignored author, don't flame for pairings.  Constructive criticism is always welcome and thanked!!!!

      ~*~*~*~*~*~

         Unrequited 

_Chapter One, Part One_

      ~*~*~*~*~*~

            _An exhausted group of five stood by the final transport of the Jupiter Lighthouse.  It wouldn't be long before they were atop the aerie._

_"Come on! We've got to hurry!" insisted the leader, beckoning to one of the other four, who stood transfixed, glancing back to the path they had recently crossed.  The person chose their words carefully, saying them slowly,_

_"There's no hurry."_

_"There will be **if** they catch up!"_

_"But they don't understand our motive.  If we just--"_

_Another voice broke in, "She has a point…"_

_A fourth voice assented, "They think we're a threat, a force of evil."_

_The leader's battle-calloused face softened considerably as the forth spoke with fervor.  Frowning, the leader consented gruffly, "We'll wait at the aerie. But if we fight…" he broke off._

_            Not exactly happily, the others boarded the elevator with their leader, that same one looking back sadly.  As they reached the aerie, a second group, with four persons arrived, panting for breath, having run the whole way to the elevator, just to catch up, only to lose sight of the first five.  The tallest one complained grumpily,_

_"Just great!  If it wasn't for Miss 'I need to rest!' over here, we'd have caught up to them!"_

_            The leader glared at the tallest one, but remained silent. The tallest one caught the glare of the leader, and blushed, embarrassed._

_"Sorry," he apologized, "it's just we **have** to save her."_

_The woman he'd complained about smiled gently, "It's quite all right."_

The youngest nodded in agreement, and finally, the leader nodded too, looking concernedly at the woman.  They all sighed in relief as the elevator came down.  Feeling in somewhat better spirits, they all boarded, the woman gently holding the taller man's hand.

_            During this time, the first group stood upon the aerie, trying to wait patiently for the other four to arrive.  One the five tapped her foot, and sighed quietly.  The other girl, and the youngest of, the group, smiled comfortingly, whispering to the first girl,_

_"They'll be here soon, don't worry."_

_            The three men stared at the two girls, the older man remarked jokingly, a glimmer of youth in his eyes,_

_"This, boys, is when we wish we could have the use of Mind Read."_

_            The blue-haired man smirked towards the dark-haired leader, muttering,_

_"Don't worry about her. She's strong. She forgave you, you know."_

_"Ah, but I do, if something happened--"_

_"She's strong.  She has you **and** him protecting her, even though she certainly doesn't need it."_

_"…Picard, sometimes I swear you're the Jupiter Adept instead of Sheba."_

_"…Don't be ridiculous, Felix.  I'm just older than you. And besides, Sheba already knows, and then some."_

_            Felix grumbled, his battle-scarred, and training-calloused hand tightening its grip upon the Mythril bag, as he waited, ignoring the shrill sound of his sword, his sword that ached for battle.  He studied the impatient scene before him—Kraden and Picard, obviously in a discussion about Lemuria (Kraden never got as excited about anything else!), Jenna and Sheba, whispering anxiously about who knows what.  Sheba glanced towards him, and then turned to Jenna, who laughed half-heartedly.  Felix know why it was half-hearted, and vowed silently,_

_'I'll kill him if he hurts her…'_

_            Sheba turned abruptly, hearing the loud thought.  She looked towards Felix, her eyes wide with surprise. She directed a thought to him, reflecting her confusion,_

_'Why? He loves her.'_

_'She's been through too much pain.  She's strong, but not that strong. I didn't exactly make things any easier…'_

_'She forgave you, and it wasn't your fault.'_

_'But if she joins him, and he rejects her?'_

_'I'll hold you to your vow.'_

_"SHEBA!  You okay?" Jenna yelled, pulling the Wind Adept from the conversation. She blinked, answering quickly,_

_"I'm fine. Are you?"_

_"Of course I'm…"_

_            Pale lavender eyes pierced until they hit the truth hiding in Jenna's brown ones.  _

_"…Fine…I'm fine…" A lie. They both knew it was. Sheba smiled sympathetically, and the two girls walked over to rejoin their friends.  _

_            A click.  The elevator was back.  Four people stepped off, their eyes confused, frustrated, and angry among other things.  They two groups stood in silence, as if engaged in a staring contest.  Finally, the tallest one spoke, as always, voicing others' thoughts._

_"Why!?! Why are you doing this, Felix? I-we, don't understand. Why destroy the world?"_

_"What is started must be finished, Garet, is it?"_

_            Garet stepped back, not yet having noticed Picard, who had spoken.  Ivan spoke next, a little timid, but clear and true, convinced to prove what Felix was doing was wrong._

_"Alchemy is a threat. The Wise One said so, didn't it?"_

_Felix nodded sullenly, until Sheba spoke up, remembering something, "But he also said only if it is misused.  So then, if we were doing this for good, would that be misusing it?"_

_            All of them shook their heads, murmurs of 'guess not' and 'no' going through them all.  Mia spoke, obviously confused, but, like Ivan, convinced she was right._

_"But wasn't it Alchemy what brought down the Golden Age?"_

_Kraden, resuming his teaching tone, countered in this almost war of words, "There would have been no Golden Age, dear, if it weren't for Alchemy." Felix nodded in agreement to Kraden._

_            Isaac finally spoke, having finally understood.  _

_"You're doing this, for…them, aren't you?  Alchemy, to restore things, a stopper for death…"_

_Jenna nodded, keeping her face blank as she answered, a hint of desperation in her voice, "Yours too.  Also to restore things to what they used to be, but yes, that swayed my decision.  Isaac," she paused unsure whether to continue, "I'm, I'm tired of being alone.  Your mother is too.  Surely you are…?"_

_            The Venus Adept nodded somberly, as his companions finally understood what Felix, Sheba, Picard, and Kraden had been trying to tell them all along.  All nine realized, quite abruptly, the air had been tense with the very essence of the clashing psynergies.  They felt the tension drop, and old friends embraced, able to freely speak._

_            Mia approached Jenna, smiling kindly.  Jenna searched the Mercury Adept's eyes carefully, looking for what she found in everyone else's eyes.  There, she had it too—pity.  Holding back a sigh, the Fire Adept greeted Mia warmly,_

_"Hi. You must be Mia."_

_"So, this is the wonderful Jenna that Garet can't stop talking about. He must really have a thing for you."_

_"No, he just talks too much. Maybe we did, before all this started."_

_"He never can be quiet, can he?" Mia joked, Jenna laughing half-heartedly._

_"Clumsy too."_

_"He and Isaac are quite the odd pair of friends, Garet loud and obnoxious, but great to be around, and Isaac, all quiet and stoic."_

_"Yes…" the Mars Adept hesitated, "Isaac didn't used to be so quiet."_

_Sheba joined them, breaking the uneasy silence,_

_"Felix wasn't quiet either, was he?"_

_"Oh, he loved to play pranks with Isaac and Garet."  Jenna shook her head sadly, and changed the subject,_

_"Maybe we should light the lighthouse…"_

_            Sheba readily agreed, and Mia, though she frowned a little, nodded in assent.  Jenna whispered something to her brother, and took the Mythril bag from his hands, and gave it to Sheba.  _

_"How about you and Ivan do the honors, seeing as you both Jupiter Adepts?" she suggested, already pulling Ivan away from his conversation, telling him it was time to light the lighthouse as he protested, though it was futile._

_            The others stood back Sheba and Ivan tossed the Jupiter Star into the hole. The others stood on either side: Mia, Garet, Isaac, and Jenna on one side; Kraden, Picard, and Felix on the other side.  _

_            As the light of the lit beacon filled the aerie, Jenna locked hand with him, watching as Sheba and Ivan grinned foolishly.  Jenna smiled inwardly herself, for Sheba only had eyes for her beloved brother.  Even Felix looked happy and content, if only for a little while.  _

_            Jenna smiled up towards him again, and he smiled back._

~*~*~*~

"You fool!!! Why didn't you see the light of Mercury in his eyes!?" Jenna scolded herself bitterly, punching the wall, cursing her own stupidity.  She hit the wall again and again, mourningthe long-time loss. Finally, she regained calm, and pulled her hand away from the wall, inspecting its damage. Blood seeped out from the knuckles.  The Mars Adept smiled wryly, wrapping the bloodied hand, 

"Time to go see Mia again. I really have never been good with a kitchen knife, try as I might, it's just not the same as a sword."

            The once fiery girl smiled crazily, as she left the house, calmly greeting whomever she passed.  So much had changed since her innocent years of traveling to save the world.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rain Child: Well, that's chapter one of part one.  I'll have chapter two up soon, I promise, if you'll review.  I'll probably upload anyways though, but it means a lot if you review, so, yeah…

Rain Child the Depressed


	2. Part I Chapter II

Rain Child:  *sighs* against some of the FEW reviewers' advice, this is not going to be a one-shot, as I am on page 30 in my notebook, so too bad to the people who didn't like it.  This story is slower moving than the other ones I've written so far, so it might take a while for the plot to kick in.  This is a sad story, so I might depress you for a while.  If you are patient, you'll get to see a happy ending, I promise.  Oh yeah, I've beaten the Jupiter Lighthouse, so I know the beginning wasn't accurate, and for the people asking for more detail, it was a semi-old memory, and memories aren't usually very clear after a year or so.  Now, without further ado, Chapter II of Part I!

_Recommended Music to set the Mood:  Someone Searching By Ginny Owens_

_                                                              Dig By Jars of Clay_

_                                                             Let Me Show You the Way By Michael W. Smith_

~*~*~*~*~*~

            _"I suppose I better go see Mia…" Jenna smiled crazily and calmly made her way to Garet and Mia's home, greeting any passersby as calmly, if not more than, any other person…_

The once fiery Mars Adept knocked on the door, to have it opened by Garet, who smiled kindly towards his one-time crush and long-time friend.  

"Hey, Jenna, how are—Mia's upstairs."  He'd seen her bandage.  She grinned sheepishly at him.

"Kitchen knife again?" he questioned, sighing inwardly.  

"Yeah.  How's Isaac been?" She asked, eager to change the subject from her hand.

"We had to take away his machete today." He reported somberly

"But it's wooden!!! Surely he knew--" The female Mars Adept asked, aghast at such a foolish attempt.

"He didn't care.  I guess he's desperate to escape life, Jenna dear."  The fire adept sighed quietly as he watched Jenna's dark brown eyes fade out a little.  She and Isaac had always had a special bond.  A saddened Jenna ascended the stairs, nodding a greeting to Mia, who causally healed the shallow scrapes.  Jenna grinned childishly, looking towards Mia's rounded belly,

"Boy or girl?"

"A boy, I think, but I still need to ask Sheba."

"Where _is_ Sheba, she'd already left the house when I woke up this morning."

"With your brother, if my intuition is right."

"Hmm…I think I'll go see Isaac.  Thanks for…my hand."

"No problem, come back and visit again sometime, hopefully under…different circumstances."

"Sure…"

            As Jenna left, Mia murmured worriedly to her husband, "I worry for those two…"

"Me too…"

~*~*~*~

            Sheba and Felix stood near the psynergy crystal, talking casually, until Sheba suddenly remarked,

"You know, you never did keep your vow…"

            The Venus Adept's face was downcast, as he gruffly remarked, "I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't hurt Dora and Kyle, or Jenna, especially Jenna.  I couldn't shame my parents. What a fool I was…"

The Jupiter Adept nodded empathetically, "As it should be. Just wait, Felix dear."  Sheba kissed his cheek, and went back inside the inn, as his eyes followed her, conveying shock; his cheeks tinged pink.

"Well then…" the adept trailed off, and went home himself. He had a lot of thinking to do.

~*~*~*~

            Jenna knocked gently on the door—loud noises bothered Isaac.  Dora, now sporting gray-flecks in her orange hair, answered the door, her saddened face transforming into a joyous smile upon recognizing Jenna.  Her husband, Kyle, stood behind her, nodding his head towards Jenna.

"Hi ma'am, Mr. Kyle.  Umm…can I see Isaac?"

"Of course, Jenna dear, you can bring him lunch. I'll give you a tray and you can go right up."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Please, just Dora."

            Kyle headed outside, and Dora handed Jenna a tray containing two lunches.

"I hope you haven't eaten."

"No ma'am, I mean, Dora.  I'm sure it'll be wonderful. Thank you."

            Beaming happily in spite of herself, Jenna went upstairs, opening the door as she called to Isaac, 

"Isaac, I brought you lunch…"

Isaac sate upon his bed, reading.  Anyone would never have guessed why his first sword, a wooden machete, had been taken away from him.  He smiled calmly at her, something in his stormy blue eyes brightening.  Sadly, he remarked,

"Mom's worried again, isn't she?"

Jenna nodded, and sat next to him on the bed, and set their lunches down on a table by his bed.  She scanned the now nearly empty room.  Garet had been right when he said they'd taken the machete.  The place above the door bore a pale spot in the pattern of a sword.  She looked sadly towards him, empathetic.

"They just don't understand."

"I feel like I'm missing half my soul."

            She searched his sapphire eyes.  Mercury's Light was gone.  Instead, Jenna saw the burning desire of Mars' Revenge.  He was intent on getting away from pain- that was for sure.  Mars, the element she was aligned with.  Of course, having Mars' Revenge didn't mean you cared for a Mars Adept, it just meant something had hurt one, and the one with the flame in their eyes.  Her eyes locked with his, as she placed her hand over his.

"I understand, Isaac."

            Isaac jerked away, furious. His words were hot like coals.

"**NO**, Jenna, you don't.  To love, and to have it toyed with for so long, then ripped and crushed, thousands of knives piercing your very soul.  You have no idea, because you've never loved!"

Taken aback, her own eyes now glowed with fury, and tiny candle-sized flames were upon her fingertips already.

"How DARE you!  Isaac, I've loved, deeper than anything you ever held for that…that…wench!  I dreamt of the moment I'd be loved, just like all little girls, but I couldn't tell anyone, I always tagged along with my brother and you and Garet!  And I chose the wrong person, obviously, because he couldn't give a damn, if he's willing to try and take his own life with a WOODEN SWORD!!!  And all I can do is watch him die!!!"

            Jenna sank down, her head in her hands, but her eyes tear-less.  

"Sorry…" she muttered, her voice trembling and unsteady.  

            And realization smacked Isaac in the face.  She'd just confessed everything she had left, and he'd just yelled at her.  The guilty Venus adept took her in his arms, stroking her hair, whispering to her his apologies.

"I'm sorry Jenna. Jenna, love, I am so sorry. Oh, what fools we are!"

            Jenna looked up at him, her chocolate orbs, full of Despair slowly being consumed by Venus' Love.  Silently, the mourned their losses, tears flowing steadily, but without a sound, until they drifted into peaceful, dreamless sleep—for the first time since the Boulder Incident.

            The door creaked open as Dora entered to check on Isaac.  A flash of worry went across her face upon noticing the uneaten lunch, but tears of relief spilled over as she saw her son and his dear friend, looking at peace after so long.

'She always was like a daughter to me…' Dora pondered as she took the lunches, and left the room.

~*~*~*~

(A Father's Grudge)

Vale's peace seemed contagious as she ring of a single ax against wood echoed through the wind.  However, the peace did not affect one of the Valeans—it never did anymore.  Kyle chopped would steadily, fluidly, his thoughts swirling in time to the music of the ax.

'Isaac…my only son… That girl, she's destroyed our family, and poor Jenna.  Doesn't that dratted Mercury Adept know what she's done!?!'  He grieved among his thoughts, whom brought him back to when their journey had first ended.

***FLASHBACK***

            Isaac embraced his reunited family, hugging them tight in happiness that seemed to ebb from Kyle's beloved son.  He whispered joyously to his father, unable to keep it to himself any longer,  "I never got to tell you Dad, I found her…"

***End Flashback***  

He smiled fondly, but frowned shortly thereafter, never breaking the pattern of his chopping.  Isaac had gone so far down.

***Flashback***

Knock! Knock!!!  Dora called to her husband,

"Kyle, dear, could you please get the door?"

"Of course!"

            He'd opened the door, warmly greeting two of his son's best friends.  As he called Isaac down, he studied the two.  Garet smiled almost with pride, and Mia's cheeks were flushed.  It had been then that he noticed. Mia wore a ring.  The ring was beautiful, a silver one, with a single sapphire in the center, flames engraved around the stone, signifying Mercury's alignment with Mars.  Kyle had nodded to Garet in silent approval, and it was Garet's turn to flush with pride.

            Isaac had come bounding down the stairs, calling out a 'hey' to his friends.  After exchanging greetings, the three wandered outside, talking animatedly.  

            ***End Flashback***

Isaac had come back alone, running up to his room, as if in a daze.  They'd found him there later that night with gashes across his wrists.  Kyle had healed them, but it didn't erase his and Dora's worries.  That had only been his first attempt.  He'd used his swords, daggers, and even tried jumping out a window.  Isaac moaned in intense grief, wild with emotional pain.  Isaac's once beautiful, deep blue sapphire eyes were now pale and crazed, resembling a stormy sea, full of foam.  The Venus adept smashed things, yelled, attacked anyone but Dora, Kyle, and, oddly enough…Jenna.  As a last resort, after a week of trying to calm him, Dora had found an old sleep bomb to know Isaac out with.

Chop! Chopt!  Place another log on! Chop!  Even yesterday, after he finally seemed to be recovering again, Isaac had tried to take his life with a mere wooden sword.  Garet and Mia had long ago stopped visiting Isaac, fearful of his crazed state that sometimes appeared.  It was only around Jenna that Isaac truly resembled a saddened state of who he had once been.  Kyle smiled fleetingly at such a ridiculous solution.  Isaac obviously didn't care for Jenna anymore- he barely talked to the poor girl when she came to visit.  Of course, things always changed, for even now he heard Dora calling for him.

"Kyle!" she called, "He's sleeping!"

Husband and wife embraced, and Kyle found himself crying as he commented,

"We owe Jenna everything, you know."

"She's happy just to be with him.  She has her family back, and feels safe in Isaac's arms, but you're right."

            The happy couple went inside, joy ebbing off their faces. Even the most non superstitious Valeans will still tell you how something seemed different about that day, bittersweet, may-haps.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Note:  The whole, 'we owe her' thing at the end. If you bothered to read Kyle's grudge, you'd have noticed he thinks about how Isaac seems to be hiding something (I think) about Jenna, because he only bothers to be himself around her, to the most extreme extent.  So in a way, as Kyle blames Mia, he also feels grateful towards Jenna, because he feels like Jenna is Isaac's cure.

Anyways, I hope you err…enjoyed this chapter. This would be the end of Part I (Memories and Building Futures).  So please, if you could review (a lot more than four), it would inspire me to spend the many hours it takes to type all this up.  Otherwise, this story will remain hanging right here, even if it isn't really a cliff hanger.

Rain Child the Depressed and Insane


	3. Part II Chapter I

Rain Child: Wow…nine reviews…that's better than I expected…now, for Chapter I of Part II.  Part II is mostly concentrating on bringing together the eight adepts in one place, and developing Isaac and Jenna's relationship. There is a plot, but that's not coming down heavily until Part III.  Now, without further ado, I hope, here is Ch. I of Pt. II!

*Ivan pops in* WAIT!!!!

Me: What?

  
Ivan: Disclaimer!

Me: Oh, you can do it then…

  
Ivan: Rain Child does not own the wonderful Camelot that made their games heavily suggest Isaac/Jenna, or anything else, just the plot. She doesn't even have much control over her life, as she is being forced to go to a different school away from all her friends.

Rain Child: *wielding anime frying pan of doom* IVAN!!!! I DON'T NEED THE WORLD TO KNOW MY PRIVATE LIFE!!!!!!!!!

Ivan: Oops!!! I better leave!!! Alex!!! I need to use Transport!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Recommended Theme: Dig by Jars of Clay

                                                  Someone Searching by Ginny Owens

                                                  Let Me Show You the Way by Michael W. Smith

**Prologue:**

_The tiny wedding of friends and relatives had been one not of happiness, or joy, or anything usually associated with weddings. Instead, the main feeling was that of relief, or maybe a tad of bittersweet regret.  Even if the marriage was not truly of love, the couple still looked wonderful, as most do on their wedding day.  Jenna appeared radiant in her white dress, tinged with red-to show alignment with Mars. Her ring was gold, a tiny ruby embedded, and vines engraved around it to show the bonding of Mars and Venus.  Both Jenna and Isaac's mothers cried.          _

_            Gossip quickly flew around, whispering behind hands that Isaac had married Jenna to stay sane. But whatever had possessed him to do so, the fact remained thus: it had not been a joyous wedding…_

~*~*~*~

            Jenna lay in the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She twisted the ring upon her finger absently. 'Garet really did do a wonderful job on it; f he ever wanted to, he could be a smith,' she figured quietly. Isaac left peacefully on, something she ought to be doing so late at night.  The Mars Adept felt a wave of sadness sweep over her.  Why was she so unhappy? She was married to the only person she would ever love.

'…Because he doesn't return your passion… He hasn't even kissed you since the wedding.'

            Jenna rolled over onto her stomach, and drifted into the blissfulness of dreamless sleep. Yes, her marriage was a curse and a blessing rolled into one.

~*~*~*~

            Isaac creaked open a single eye. Jenna was asleep. He smiled fondly at her as he propped himself up on his arm, watching her sleep by the light of the pale, silver moon. The Venus Adept touched her cheek gently, caressing it. He would learn to love her. Quietly he whispered to himself, 

"My Jenna, my sweet Jenna, my cure."

            She deserved so much better than him; he knew it. But she still loved him, even though he still felt the pangs of the heartbreak Mia had never meant to deal him.  Mia with her new son Merric-- a blue-eyed version of his father, Garet. Isaac sighed sadly.

            Turning towards Jenna, his lips pulled themselves just enough that he appeared to be smiling, if only a little.  The Venus Adept kissed her forehead, before lying down beside her, his arm draped protectively around the Mars Adept. Moments after, he succumbed to the siren's tempting song of sleep.

            Overhead, a tiny Venus djinni was beside itself with happiness.

"Isaac, you've done it!" it squeaked, before hopping out the window and back to its rightful place.

"Flint…" murmured Isaac, the wind having whispered the little djinni's message into the Adept's sleeping ears.

~*~*~*~

            The now familiar sound of Baby Merric's crying woke Mia. She sat up, smiling as Garet pulled the Mercury Adept's pillow over his head, groaning in protest of the early wake-up call. Mia, however, slipped out of bed and pulled on a robe. The Mercury Adept tiptoed over to the baby's little crib (courtesy of Felix), pulling Merric out and into her arms. She cradled the little boy, humming softly to calm her son.

            Mia looked out the window, gazing upon her new home, Vale.  It was so different from the cold Imil, where she'd lived her whole life before joining Isaac and Garet on their journeys.  It had been lonely for a while, being the only girl, but she'd grown to love Garet and to think of Isaac and Ivan like brothers.  The blue-haired Adept sighed as her son whined for breakfast.  Sighing, she sat down and nursed her child, her thoughts drifting beyond their room and throughout the slowly increasing size of Weyward.  

            The young woman's thoughts finally settled towards all the kind people to whom she owed so much. Kyle, Dora, Garet's family, Jenna and Felix's parents.  So much had changed since they were the naïve travelers they had once been.  Was that what had made Isaac how he had been, the battling, the pain? No, he had been old beyond his years already, and fatherless, or so it appeared.  Surely it hadn't been—no, that was crazy, all he had been able to talk of for the longest time during their travels was Jenna.  A pang of guilt zapped her, however, as Kyle's bitter face hit her mind's eye.  She directed her thoughts away from that quickly--back to Isaac and Jenna.

            Isaac and Jenna, who would never be able to be intimate, she figured, unless a miracle occurred.  Jenna, who kept Isaac sane in his insane world, and suffered for it all the more. Isaac, who had withdrawn, his once clear eyes clouded, and cold, like a stormy sea.  

"You're thinking about them again, aren't you?"

Mia smiled up at her husband, nodding, "They won't be able to understand what we feel, unless Isaac lets down his guard."

"Jenna can get through to him. There's no way she can't. She's always been able to pull through anything; she's strong."

            Garet smiled encouragingly, and took a contented Merric from Mia's arms.

"He grows an inch everyday, I swear."

"They always do."

"It's a shame he doesn't have any friends."

"It's not their fault. Sheba's much too young, and Ivan and Picard both live too far away for visiting them and either's wives, if they marry, and well…" She trailed off, they didn't need to go into that again, "We really should invite Ivan and Picard here sometime, don't you think?"

"Yeah…"

            An uneasy silence, occasionally stirred by Merric echoed through their home.  Finally, Mia broke it, shakily nevertheless.

"He loved me…didn't he…?"

"…Yeah…I guess he forget her, you know, since he never could see her, and, well, he was always a bit, taken with you…"

"I'm a fool to have never noticed."

"Well, you're my fool, and I love you all the same."

Mia hugged Garet, kissing his cheek.

"I'll go make breakfast," she said, rather briskly, and hurried down the stairs, ignoring how cold her feet were.

"Wha'd I do!?!" He called, confused.

"Nothing, _dear_," she answered back, as the clanging sounds of pots and pans drowned out further conversation.

            Garet sighed and looked down at tiny Merric, 

"Do you understand her at all?"

            Merric just cooed….

~*~*~*~

            Sunlight peeked in the second floor window, nearly hiding within the night again for shock.  Jenna cracked open an eye, groaning in complaint to the sun, as her waking mind became acutely aware of the arm draped around her.  She screwed her eyes shut, as if against the thoughts now pounding into her waking mind.  Finally, after what seemed forever to Jenna, and in reality was five minutes, later, Isaac stirred, freezing as his mind became aware of his arm as well.  Both awkwardly clambered out of bed, Jenna to go downstairs and start on breakfast, Isaac to go through his little wake-up routine and dress. Ten minutes later, he came downstairs, calmly greeting her, if a little sleepily,

"Morning."

She smiled and nodded, plopping down in a chair across from his. Tentatively, she asked, "Isaac, how about we go somewhere today?"

"Sure, where?" he asked, though he already knew.

"To see Garet…and…his wife." 

            The blond Adept visually stiffened, his eyes looking straight at Jenna. His dark blue eyes were startlingly piercing today. Jenna glared, her chocolate eyes determined.

"I think we should," she added.

They locked in a staring contest, until Isaac gave in, "Fine."

"But only for a little while," he added, his voice unsure.

"Thank you!" she said, her eyes reflecting her happiness, even if just for a moment. Jenna took his hand, serious again. 

"You need to do this, make your peace," she encouraged. Isaac's eye clouded again. His wounds had lain open and salted for a long time. She knew he needed to heal.  Sighing, the Adept went upstairs, the blond Venus Adept's blue eyes watching her go.

"Only for you…" he whispered, blinking rapidly against his fears.  He feared seeing her again. 

~*~*~*~*~

            KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Garet, get the door! I'm trying to get Merric up from his nap!"

"Okay, okay!"

            The Mars Adept's light brown eyes widened in shock. Before him stood two people he'd thought he'd never see at his door—Jenna, smiling up at him, and Isaac, standing there blankly, as if he was still in shock at being there.  Garet watched, still in shock, as Jenna went pink, and explained to him,

"I thought it was time we visited, if that's okay. I won't let him hurt anyone."

He nodded, plastering on a grin as he greeted them both, "Isaac! Long time no see, either of you! Umm…come on in, and I'll go get Mia, she's trying to get Merric up. He'll be a year old soon."

"That's great, Garet. Wow, it really has been a while," Jenna replied, half-pulling Isaac inside, inwardly amazed he hadn't broken every bone in her hand.

"Hey, Mia!" We've got company! Come on!"

"Okay."

            A nerve in the blond-haired Adept's face twitched at the sound of Mia's voice, but he sat down calmly, if a little stiffly.  Suddenly realizing how tight his grip on Jenna's hand was, he abruptly let his hold on her hand go, murmuring a quiet 'sorry.' The three Adepts sat awkwardly, waiting and unsure of what to say.  Finally, after what seemed to them had been forever and a day, Mia was coming down stars, Merric in one arm and a mug of something steaming and hot in her other hand.  Upon seeing Isaac and Jenna sitting in her house, the mug promptly fell.

"Oh my…" she whispered.

            Impulsively, Isaac used a little psynergy to catch the falling mug in midair, floating it to the table.  

"Sorry…" Isaac mumbled, looking awkwardly at the spilled liquid.

Mia sighed, "It's times like these I wish I had the use of Parch…*" she told them after cleaning up the spilled liquid.

Isaac nodded, smirking. Slowly, the tension and awkwardness began to chip away…

~*~

            Isaac found himself discussing psynergy techniques with Garet, just like they'd used to.  'To think…no, I won't think of it!' He talked faster, pushing back old feelings of enmity.  'Not in front of Jenna,' the Venus Adept found himself reminding himself many times.

            Jenna talked politely with Mia, and thrilled about playing with Baby Merric.  But her nervousness didn't get past Mia, who noticed the auburn-haired girl's worried glances toward Isaac.

"You know, we should invite Ivan and Picard back to Vale sometime."

"We really should. Don't you think so, Garet?"

"Invite Ivan and Picard? Sure, Mia. What do you think, Isaac?"

"Sure, why not, we can remember…old times."

            The silence was broken as Merric began to cry.

"We'd better go," Jenna announced quietly. Isaac nodded, obviously relieved. Garet called a 'good-bye,' and the door shut.

~*~*~*~

"You promised," a voice whispered, filled with anticipation.

"It's not a good idea," a deeper voice countered, obviously worried.

"I'm almost eighteen," the first voice whined.

"Yes, but--"  

"But what?"

The second voice finally replied, "…them…But…"

"She chose to give it up. Besides, it won't be long now."

"Long until what?"

"What will come will come, as long as Isaac learns to read his soul…"

"Sheba, I…"

"You what?"

"I…never mind…"

~Mind Read~

            ~Sheba, get out of my head! ~

The young Jupiter Adept took a step back, "You love…me…?"

"Since the Venus Lighthouse…"

"Felix…"

"…I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be…"

~*~*~*~

            Isaac lay on his side, propped by his arm, watching Jenna sleep, as he did every night.  'She looks happier when she sleeps…' he thought, a wave of guilt passing over his face. 'My fault, always my fault.'

            Mia had finally dropped her siren's allure from him, as he called it.  Yes, things might be better now.  

            The blond-haired Adept tentatively brushed a strand of her dark auburn hair from her face.  Something stirred in his frozen heart, but he pushed it away quickly.  True, he had long fallen out of love with Mia, but something in him wasn't quite ready to let anyone come close again, not that he would admit, even though it was true, and Jenna loved him.  It was _her_ he couldn't hurt more, not him, never him.  He'd rather die than put himself first again**.  To bring her hopes up, he couldn't do that again, ever.  Still…

            The formerly asleep Mars Adept opened her eyes, surprise etched upon her face to see blue eyes staring into hers, mere inches from her own.  Jenna smiled sleepily, as though she still thought she was dreaming, and touched Isaac's face with her hand.

"…Isaac…"

            His lips brushed hers lightly before the blue-eyed Adept rolled over onto his stomach and slept, whilst Jenna, now wide-awake, touched her lips, her pupils dilated slightly in shock.  She shook her head sadly.  'It's just the early morning light, fooling his eyes, he thinks its Mia beside him' she thought sadly, whispering aloud her loneliness,

"How long must I wait?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, well, umm…yeah, that's it.  Now puh-lease push that little button labeled review, and I'll post quicker, now that I have the time, since exams are over (three B's and an A in English! WOO-HOO!!!!) and school is out.  And, err…if you got problems with the pairing and flame, you're just stupid. S-T-U-P-I-D, because I already told you in the first segment what the pairings were. So PIFT TO YOU!!!! (pift is my new word.)

*Parch—psynergy that Picard gains from Aqua Rock that he can use to dry up liquid.

**If you won't admit it, you're more stubborn than I am.  It is quite obvious that Isaac and Jenna have feelings for each other in Lost Age. And according to my not-so-accurate story, Isaac's had been discarded in order to pursue his feelings for Jenna, accidentally stringing her along. So pift! 

Until Next Time,

Rain Child the Depressed and Insane


	4. Part II Chapter II

Rain Child: Okay, thanks so much for the reviews, but I would like to clear something up before I ever write again: **I AM NOT TRYING TO BE EVIL TO MIA AGAIN!!!!!**  Yes, she is not my favorite character, and yes, I'm not very fond of her, but I DO NOT hate her, I just dislike her, and I have what I call the fanfic writer's code of honor:

Thou shall NOT make any character from anything OOC, no matter the extremity of hate, except in a humor category, where all the characters are OOC!

SO PIFT!!! :P

Garet: *cowering* Rain Child doesn't own us…(*whispers* thank you!) that would be Nintendo, Camelot, and its genius creator!!! So you know, it's not even worth suing her; she doesn't even have five dollars!!!!

Rain Child: Garet, shut up! Or shall I call Ivan over here with the little anime mallet of doom I gave him!?!

Garet: EEP!!!! 

Rain Child: Okay, Garet, go hide in Naomi the Fire Adept's file, she likes you. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~

  _Unrequited_

_Part II, Ch. II_

~*~*~*~*~*~

            _In small towns, news travels fast.  Vale is no exception. So naturally, when Isaac told Dora and Kyle of his plans to go visit Ivan, who currently resides in Kalay, the whole town knew by nightfall._

~*~*~*~

            The well-traveled roads of Angara were strangely void of travelers, save two.  What few monsters left over from years past, fell with a single blow of either's sword.  The two Adepts steadily made their way southward, where a Lemurian ship waited in a small harbor.  As they boarded, the young woman tentatively asked her husband,

"Where are we going? We don't need a ship to get to Kalay; we can walk there easily."

"We're not going to Kalay."

"But you told them--"

"—I didn't want to be followed."

"Then where…?"

"Lemuria. Something's not right in Weyward. I refuse to be involved in bloodshed again."

            The young woman squeezed his hand reassuringly as they steered the ship away from Angara.  

"…Isaac, don't worry. I think our part of this story is done, ready to be celebrated then forgotten."

"…Jenna…"

            His piercing gaze turned upon her. Jenna turned away, pausing at the door that led to the inner ship.

"We'll be there tomorrow, Isaac.  Set a strait path for the ship, come down, and _don't worry so much about it._"

            The silent Venus Adept nodded submissively as he set the coarse, and went downstairs, shutting the door gently.

~*~*~*~

"OUCH! Jenna, not so hard..." 

"You're the only who went off fighting without picking up a sword to battle in several years."

"And I suppose you haven't either."

"Have too."

"Well, it still hurts," whined Isaac as Jenna kneaded out the knots that had chosen to gather around Isaac's shoulders.  The blond Adept winced as Jenna began on a new one near his neck.

"This is the last one, jeez, you're such a baby."

"Good," he muttered, taking her hand from the knot and kissing her fingertips lightly.

"You're evil," he added, smirking at her.

"Well, I wonder how that happened. Probably because I was stuck with you and Garet as friends."

"I resent that!"

            The two sat in silence, the faint echo of waves hitting the wooden hull just barely reaching their ears.  Isaac was first to speak.

"Garet worries about his son. I think it's because his son doesn't have any friends near his age."

"…I didn't know you'd talked to him."

"Are you mad?"

"Of course not!"

"…Children need friends."

"Yes, of course Isaac, but what are you getting at?"

"Huh?"

"You're being weird, Isaac."

"Weird?"

            His eyes had gone a stormy color, and oddly lit up.  He turned to Jenna, who fidgeted under his stare.

"…Yes, you're being weird.  Are you sure you're okay?"

            Isaac's blue eyes resumed their normal color, a hint of worry in them.

"I'm sorry, really, I didn't mean to scare you," he murmured, taking her hand.

"Isaac, what's happened to you?  We leave Vale, and suddenly you're acting like—like…"

"Like I actually care about you?"

"Well…"

"I do care, you know."

"So why the sudden change…?"

"…"

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay."

"You said something about rumors, what was that?" she asked, trying to stay off that subject, not that this one seemed any better to the Mars Adept.

"Yeah. They, they think I don't really care."

"That's crap."

"Of course, but you know how people are. They just don't understand some things."

"Well, what are they saying?"

"They wonder why Merric doesn't have any friends."

"…Oh…"

            Isaac 'coughed' as he flopped down on his back, cheeks ever so slightly pink.  Jenna added quietly,

"Merric's going to have a little brother. Mia told me last week."

"Well, I guess that'll keep Garet quiet for a while, I hope."

"…Isaac…?"

"Hmm?"

"Do the rumors really bother you that much?"

"No, not really, just the fact that they are so interested in our private lives, it's just, you know."

"I don't mind…getting rid of them…" It was her turn, to turn bright red.

"But…are you sure? I mean…what I'm trying to say is…"

"Don't worry, it's not like I didn't marry you for no reason."

"Oh…right…"

            Gentle waves hit the ship as Lemuria drew closer and closer…

~*~*~*~

            Picard paced the expanse of the hall impatiently. 'Hurry up, Isaac, you'd better arrived soon, or we'll be rendered helpless!' he thought angrily, 'Now is _not _the time to be coming to terms with your feelings. You're supposed to be here right not!'

            The Lemurian sighed in relief as he heard the quick tapping of running feet, four feet to be exact.  A moment later, Isaac and Jenna were both standing in front of Picard.  'Elements, now I feel old!' the Mercury Adept thought laughingly.  The two men clasped hands like old friends.

"It's been a long time, Isaac."

"It wouldn't have been so long if you ever bothered to visit."

"Maybe I will sometime, if I can." He said, laughing a little, "How nice to see you again, Jenna," he added, smiling at her.

" 'Lo Picard. Are you still unable to reenter Lemuria if you get kicked out again?"

            The Lemurian grinned at the old joke, as Jenna hugged him like one would an older brother (much older in this case ^_^).  Grinning awkwardly, Isaac placed his arm around Jenna. Picard raised his eyebrows, to which Jenna shrugged with her eyes, as if saying, 'don't look at me!'

            The three Adepts walked down the main hallway of the magnificent Lemurian palace. The only sound being the echoing of their footsteps.  Finally, Isaac spoke,

"There's a new threat to Alchemy, isn't there?"

"But of course. With every change new challenges arise. However, I believe we do get to sit this one out. Instead we get the job of waiting for the inevitable."

"…How long?"

"Long enough that your children will be nearly grown."

"_Our _children?"

"Certainly. Sheba and I keep good communications."

"What's she up to?"

"Helping make sure history runs its proper course, and she's given me instructions as well."

"Well, good luck, I suppose."

"Many thanks, both of you."

            Picard wished them well, escorting them to a spacious extra room.  After he left, Jenna remarked nostalgically, 

"It's still as beautiful as it was when I first came."

"Yeah, it's very nice here, but I don't think I'd like to live here."

"Are you mad at Picard?"

"No! Of course not!?!"

"You two seemed a little…tense…"

"We weren't, bad news just puts a lot of pressure on me."

"…Well, okay." It was obvious she didn't believe him.

'Then why did he glare at Picard?' she wondered not noticing Isaac's inward animosity.

'How dare he!  Okay, _so_ neither of them know I love Jenna, but still…' he thought, his fist clenched and knuckles white.  It was almost funny.

"…Isaac?"

"Hmm?"

            The blond Adept looked towards his wife. She smiled sweetly at him, her eyes warm, but bittersweet.  'My fault' he thought sadly.

"…Isaac, let's go home soon."

"Okay…"

            Isaac wanted to hold her again.  If only he had realized Mia only had eyes for Garet sooner.  'They're crazy, thinking me mad. I'm quite sane, if only around my Jenna…'

            Jenna watched the Venus Adept's eyes pale slightly.  Why was he acting so weird?  His eyes held something different. What was it? Feelings for Mia? Jealousy?  Thoughts broke off abruptly as Isaac's lips covered hers, not that she objected…

~*~*~*~

            Picard paced his room, thoughts swirling. Isaac and Jenna had changed a lot.  He remembered the Jenna he'd known from his travels fondly.  He'd admired her then, but had always been more focused on their mission.  He never regretted it.  She was going to be happy soon, he didn't need a Jupiter Adept to tell him that.  Sometimes the Mercury Adept envied Ivan, Sheba, and Hama, with their ability to see the truth.  He knew Isaac would go see Ivan next, desperate to stop whatever was coming, if only to keep his descendants from his trials.  Isaac, despite his brush with insanity, was still who he'd always been underneath his quiet exterior.

~*~*~*~

            Far from Lemuria, but near the current and former Vale, within the famous city of the Merchant Hammet and his adoptive son and hero Ivan, a boy with messy—but not spiky—blond hair sat, legs and arms crossed in meditation.  Occasionally, he would murmur things of people far away…

'Picard worries…'

'Isaac…and Jenna, a soon-to-be daughter…they're coming soon…want answers.'

'Mia…second son…Garet…worried about his friends…'

'Sheba…Felix…married soon…'

'Kraden and Hama…they'll be searching for more answers…'

            People visiting the sanctum often gossiped amongst themselves about the news Ivan told of the other seven heroes, and their mentors and relatives.  Of course, the gossip usually died out quickly due to lack of information.  

            A nineteen-year-old Ivan abruptly opened his amethyst eyes and looked up, his gaze piercing and oddly clear, as if to tell people he knew their thoughts, which he did.

'Two days…I'd better tell Hammet we're having some guests.' He thought, rushing off.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Okay, I'm splitting it off right there, because that was a heck of a lot of typing, and I've still got more of this chapter to go, so I'll just make the next part chapter III.  As you can tell, part II is going to be much longer than part I.  Please keep reviewing; I need the inspiration!!!

~Rain Child


	5. Part II Chapter III

Rain Child: Okay, before we start, I want to do my fun little job of thanking everyone for reviewing (even…err…flamers)! Oh joy!

Ambie Chan: My faithful reviewer!!!! Have a lollipop!!!  Thank you so much!!!

High King Isaac: O.o right…well, I'm glad you didn't flame me _this_ time.  And I'm also glad I wasn't the only one not blind enough to figure out Isaac/Jenna was the TLA pairing. Sorry, I think (I did want Isaac/Jenna, but I feel for all the I/M fans too, I guess).  Don't worry though, I'm sure Triad Orion and Midnight C will keep on pumping stories for you to enjoy!

Cheese: That means a WHOLE lot, a WHOLE LOT. When someone who objects to the pairings say they like it anyway, that makes it worthwhile to write!

Kyarorain: My other consistent reviewer!!! Thank you so much!  I love your stories! Isaac/Jenna will NOT die in the Golden Sun fanfic realm!  Not with us there, and the other people who support us and the others who write it!!!

Artic Darkheart: Thanks! 

SilverSkye27: *blushes* that's not the everyday comment…wow…thank you so much!

Josh: Hey! My friend! Thanks for reviewing!!!! ^_^ Isaac/Jenna forever!!! ^_^

Tiger Dauthi: Yeah, that was a confusing chapter, it's all confusing, I think I was in a daze when I wrote it, but pift.  ^_^ I hope my format didn't do that, because it's not like that on my computer. Eep!

Naomi the Fire Adept (and Orchid):  ^_^ Don't worry, it was a memory, and therefore distorted to be such, which probably wasn't my best idea, but everything clears up, and if you're still confused, e-mail me!

Golden-Red Phoenixia:  I'm glad you liked it, but I waited a long time to put this up, and you'll have to understand, there's a lot more to this than that little angst bit, angst though this is put as.  

Blitz Blazer:  *sweatdrops* More like it was VERY off, but oh well. ^_^ I'm glad you liked it.

Okay, I'm assuming that's everyone for now, so on with the story!!!!  

Hammet: And she doesn't own Golden Sun, that's that other guy that I can't say his name.

Rain Child: *sweatdrops* err…yeah, and we hope he makes a third game, don't we??? *Looks at audience, who cheers* YAY!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

 Unrequited 

_ Part II, Ch. III_

~*~*~*~*~*~

            (Two days have passed, just so you know…^_~)

            Like Ivan had thought, Isaac and Jenna both arrived as planned.  The nineteen-year-old happily greeted his two friends.  Though he'd never be as tall as Garet, Ivan had now grown to be almost as tall as Isaac.  All had noticed, of course, but it was Jenna, who teasingly remarked to Isaac,

"I do believe you're shrinking in your old age. Either that, or that little kid who tagged along with you and Garet has gotten taller, and we all know that's not possible."

Isaac raised his eyebrows. How had she known they'd thought of him as a little kid for a while?  Probably Sheba.  But Ivan just laughed, and half-dragged, half-escorted them to Hammet's palace.  Sighing inwardly, Isaac too, laughed with his old friend.   The past week had been far too odd.

~*~*~*~ (Ivan's POV)

            'They're worried, even I can tell that. Isaac's mom, Felix, Jenna's parents, Mia, Garet, all of them. I suppose Sheba is too, but she's blocking me out of her mind, and doing very well, even though she's a year younger than I.  She knows why we have to make sure everything works out right between the right couples.  Thank…whatever's out there…that we're succeeding so far!  I wish my sister would let me tell them why. But I suppose she's got a point, how are you supposed to tell your best friends that?  'Guess what, if the right kids aren't born from you guys, the world's going to be destroyed?' Ha!  Better to let them do this themselves, with a nudge or two from Sheba and I along the way.  How funny that our prodding during our adventures changed so much now.  

(End POV)

            Ivan rolled over again in his bed. He felt the familiar exhaustion of insomnia* wash over him. Frustrated, the Jupiter Adept clambered out of bed, and threw on a tunic.  Maybe a little nighttime walk would help him sleep.  

            He wasn't the only one in the courtyard.  The silhouette of a familiar person sat upon a stone bench; head down, obviously upset. It was Isaac.  Cautiously, Ivan made his way over towards Isaac, trying not to disturb his thoughts.  But to no avail…

"Hey, Ivan," Isaac's voice was oddly quiet, and the tone was somehow different from how he used to be.

"H-hi, Isaac.  N-nice night for a stroll, eh?"

"You're able to see the future now, aren't you?"

"…yes, of course. Why?"

"You saw our destruction, didn't you? And you told Sheba, who told Picard, who confided to me."

"Why'd she tell—oh, nevermind, you know what I'm getting at."

"She worries a lot more than you do."

            Ivan sighed, and sat down next to Isaac. Isaac looked towards Ivan, his eyes slightly rimmed in red.  

"Why can't I tell her?  She really ought to know," the Venus Adept asked, almost pleading, as if his inability to speak such things wasn't under his control.

Ivan felt guilt creeping up, as his amethyst eyes pierced into Isaac's soul.  Isaac had come to terms with his torn soul, surrounded by thorns, with a lock only Jenna could open.  Finally, Ivan answered, sounding wary.

"It might-well, I'm not sure, it's only theory, but a shock to either of you right now, could have dire circumstances." 

"How long, Ivan? I don't want you to sugar-coat it, I just want to know how long do I have to wait," Isaac stated, his voice hollow.

"I'll tell you when, I promise. I know how you feel."

"I hate it when you take advantage of your mind-reading powers," Isaac complained, as Ivan smirked.  Both grinned.

"…Isaac? Ivan? *yawn* What's going on?"  A sleepy and confused Jenna asked, shivering in her robe and nightdress.  Isaac got up, bidding goodnight to Ivan.

"We were just talking, Jenna. Don't worry, you didn't miss a thing," Isaac reassured her quietly.  Nodding sleepily, they left, Ivan going back to his own room as well. He almost wanted to be traveling again, where so much insomnia meant going to the kitchen and talking until they fell asleep, and someone found them the next morning as they came in to have breakfast.

"You know," Jenna commented, right before they parted ways, "Before we go back to Vale, we should get Picard to come with us."

"Yes," agreed Isaac, "It's hard to believe it's been a month."

'Five of us,' tallied a happy Ivan, 'not that they know the number is five. Sheba and I are going to succeed after all. Maybe our worries will be for naught after all.' It was definitely time to have a talk with Sheba.

~*~*~*~

~Sheba!~

~Ivan…not now!~

~Huh?~

~I'm…busy…~

~Ohh…you're with Felix. Isn't it a little late?~

~Wh-what!?! I was asleep, and having a premonition, thank you.~

~Sure~

~What do you want anyways?~

~We'll be back in a month or so, okay?  We're going to go grab Picard. That makes five.~

~Five…? Oh. Wonderful!~

~We'll all be home…home, funny, I live in Kalay, but Vale is more like home~

~Same with Lalivero.~

~Well, night.~

~Night…~

~Wait!~

~Yeah, Sheba?~

~How are things…~

~Like I said before, five.~

~Oh, yes…I'm glad.~

~Don't say anything though…~

~Okay…~

~*~*~*~*~

Yeah, yeah, I know that was short, but come on! This is only the rest of chapter II. I'm not even done with the original chapter III yet! Geez, now I'm going to have to work really hard to update more often!!! You're not supposed to catch up with me this fast!!! Dang…oh well. SEE!!! I CAN DO IVAN WITHOUT SCREWING HIM UP!!!! MIA, TOO!!! YAY FOR ME!!!  You know the drill, you read, you review, then you read, and you review, than you read and review some more. Any questions? Need to know how? Just push that lovely button that let's you review!

Rain Child


	6. Part II Chapter IV

Rain Child: Hey! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I know it took a while to update, but hey, it's done!  Not much going on in this chapter, just some introspection, it's a songfic chapter too, umm…the three grab Picard, and then they go back to Vale. And that'll be the end of Part II, and I'll have to begin on Part III! I can't believe I'm 2/3 of the way done!

Disclaimer/Shameless Plug for band Downhere (edited song for disclaimer, original by them):  Writers need money, we can't live on baloney sandwiches, we'd try, but we'd really rather not, you know ((maybe pizza though!)) Writers need money, so please don't sue! (And here's how you can help!) Ooooooooooooo…read our fanfics! Ooooooooo then go and review! Oooooooooooo I don't own Golden Sun, so help me get through the week (by not suing!)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

^_^ Now, on with the story, and once again, thanks everyone! Oh yes, and I don't own the song Dig by Jars of Clay, or I would know why the heck it's called that!   And is it just me, or is no one updating right now???

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter IV, Part II 

_Of Unrequited, a story_

_Written by The Rain Child_

~*~*~*~*~*~

            As the supposed month of traveling dragged on for the travelers, Jenna continued to have little spouts of illness, but felt much better not long after.  This morning had been no different.

"Isaac, I promise, I'm feeling fine.  It's not like I can't heal myself with Aura," Jenna complained as a worried Isaac pestered her about how she was feeling.

"Okay, fine." He mock-frowned as Jenna laughed, inwardly pushing away wonderings. It was becoming harder and harder to remind herself he didn't really love her.

"I wonder how long it is until we reach Lemuria. I'm sure he'll be glad to come."

"I'm sure. I mean, of course he'd want to leave the paradise that's his home!"

"Don't be weird, Isaac."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing."

            Rolling his eyes, the Venus Adept went up on deck to help Ivan through the mist. Jenna sighed, and plopped down on the little cabin's bed.  

_I had a big idea,_

_I had crazy eye_

_I broke the sacred seal_

_I told a lazy lie…_

            It seemed so long ago since she had been punching her wall in grief, but what in reality had been a little over a year.  The female Adept absently wondered if Isaac thought the same thing. After all, he had made so much progress from his brush with insanity.  He could carry a weapon without suicide attempts, and even talk with Garet and Mia now. 

_I've had my conscience bent,_

_I've had my patience tried._

_I've been up in the desert, _

_And down by the riverside…_

            As the gentle swirl of clouds and mist passed overhead and around the ship, a young man with messy blond hair stared forlornly trough the mist and into the deep sapphire waters. Lines of worry were etched in the otherwise handsome, if sad, face. Eyes with enough depth to match the water he stared into were clouded with thoughts.  He worried about his wife. Surely Ivan would let him love her, if only from a distance for now, right?  Of course, he just had to, had to! The Venus Adept felt as though his last hold on his fragile sanity would shred if he lost her now.  And yet, he slowly faded from who he had once been, day by day…

_Will the eagle fly,_

_If the sky's untrue?_

_Do the faithful sigh,_

_Because they are so few?_

Ivan stood on top of the cabin roof, watching Isaac, yet slowly turning the boat in accordance to the Yallam songs. It was times like this that he sometimes wished against being able to use Reveal to see the future.  He was glad to see his friends again, though.  The amethyst-eyed Adept often wondered what it was like for those four, so intertwined in destiny.  Ivan often wondered what it would be like if Jenna was truly happy again. Even though he'd never known the Mars Adept well, the Jupiter Adept, though much younger and less wise than now, could easily see her affections, and Isaac's likewise, or at least before the Mercury Lighthouse.  Ah, yes, that brought him to what was probably Weyward's happiest couple.  Garet, the brash and bold, and Mia, quiet, kind, and loving-even Alex had had a soft spot for her.  Ivan himself had been waiting for the two to get together, despite his own deep-rooted feelings for Mia.  That had been a hopeless cause, he had decided. It was much better just to help all his friends.  As a small, yet happy premonition floated in the back of his mind, the Jupiter Adept smiled. Things just might work out fine.

_Remember when I cried,_

_Remember when you knew_

_Remember the look in your eyes,_

_I know I do…_

            Jenna sighed, ignoring the throbbing from the back of her head, where she'd hit the headstand.  What had happened during their journeys that had pulled them apart? Before this whole lighthouse business had started, the two of them, despite a few expectations between her and Garet, had always been very close. Then Isaac and Garet had met that…Mia girl, and left her in the dark. It wasn't that she had anything against Mia, in fact she was thrilled that things had worked out with Garet, and loved having a friend her age to confide in, but still, unintentionally the Mercury Adept had drawn more than just the attentions she wanted. By the time they were to light the Mars Lighthouse, Jenna'd figured it out, and thought often of admitting that she knew about Picard's affections, but something had held her back. She knew why now though—if she had, neither of them would have ever been truly happy, and for that, she hoped he would find someone that would make him happy, and wished him luck.  It had always been Isaac.  Then seven-year-old Isaac that had known when she was sad; the fourteen-year old Isaac you had cried with her after the Boulder Incident until they fell asleep from exhuastiong; and the seventeen-year-old Isaac who had once looked at her with love in his eyes. Where had that Isaac gone? Did four years really change that much in them both?

So count the stars 

_To measure time_

_The Earth is hard_

_The treasure fine_

_To the sea, _

_I crawl on my knees…_

            As night fell, Ivan and Isaac switched off, both trying to ignore the wafting smells of the cooking dinner, and pushing away the same question, 'since when do fire adepts cook well at all???'  Lemuria wasn't far off now. The Venus Adept leaned back against the wall, staring up into the heavens. 'When you're looking at the stars, you're looking at time, you know? It's kind of funny, that the star you're looking at could have been shining that light during the Golden Age, but you still see its light.' Who had said that anyways?  Isaac didn't remember.  Sapphire eyes scanned the night sky for his star, the one he and Jenna picked out, how many years ago? Seven, it had been almost seven years ago. "And our star's still shining," he murmured.

"Ivan! Isaac! Come on, I've been really bored all day! The least you could do is come eat!"

            Grinning, Isaac went inside, thoughts of stars swirling in his head.

_Feel it coming in,_

_Feel it going out._

_Water covers sand,_

_Blood covers doubt…_

            Ivan popped an ice cube in his mouth after having tasted a small spoonful of the soup. He should have known. Mars Adepts like their spice.  And Elements! That soup was hot!  He stared wonderingly at Isaac, who had already drained his bowl.  Sure, Jenna could take the heat—after all, she was a Mars Adept—but how did Isaac do it?  Sighing inwardly, he downed the rest of his soup.

            Jenna had outdone herself again, Isaac figured. Ever since he'd commented she should add more spice, the Mars Adept had been trying to add enough spice that he wouldn't be able to eat it. It was payback time, he supposed. But to give Ivan the same soup? He felt bad for the Jupiter Adept.

            Speaking of Jenna, she was grinning happily at their shocked faces. Jenna felt a little bad Ivan had to suffer, but the look on Isaac's face was priceless! Personally, she liked the soup, the Adept figured, swallowing a spicy spoonful of soup.  'Hey, I'm only human,' she mused.

_So I begin again, _

_Again, the healing bow_

_There was a time that I might have surrendered,_

_But not now…_

            Picard waved towards the approaching boat. Isaac and Ivan called back. 'Jenna must be steering the boat.' He decided. Grinning, the Adept came aboard the boat. 'In a month, we'll be in Vale,' he thought happily as he greeted his long time friends. Vale had become like a second home to the Lemurian, and he'd only been there once.  Besides, he was tired of Conservato, and ready to leave Lemuria. It was time to move on, give up that life. The Mercury Adept figured he could easily live happily for one lifetime and die with his friends instead of living a long, long time without ever seeing them again.  

_Consult the cards to measure mine,_

_The Earth is hard, the treasure fine._

_To the sea, I crawl on my knees…_

_Consult the cards to measure mine,_

_The Earth is hard, the treasure fine._

_At the sea, I wait on my knees…_

            Jenna sighed contentedly as she watched Isaac and Picard spar. Ivan, who was steering, called out, "We're almost there!"  Running to the bow, the other three Adepts scanned the horizon eagerly, sparring match forgotten.  And there it was, just past the horizon, and growing bigger.  Eager to see the others again after so long, Picard urged the water to carry them just a little faster.

            As they drew closer, and finally came ashore, the four Adepts fond themselves surrounded by all their friends, and one new to Picard and Ivan.   Even Isaac could put off his worries for such a happy home-coming.

At the sea, I'll wait on my knees… 

_At the sea, I'll wait on my knees…_

~*~*~*~*~*~

*Humming song-fic song* Oh, the chapter's over? Heehee, I love that song! Err…anyways…you know the drill, you read, now you must review!   Please, it makes me happy and I update faster…hmm…how about when I get 30 reviews total, I'll try and update, okay?

Until then,

Rain Child the Insane


	7. Part III Chapter I

Rain Child: Well, since we're getting to a brand new part in my story…(the last on…*sniffle*) I'm going to do more review responses…

SilverSkye27:  LOL! Don't worry; Isaac's beginning to figure it out, read the chapter behind this one, and then this chapter! (2nd review: ) I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for putting me on your favorites list! Good luck on your story, I'll be sure to check it out!

Kyarorain:  Isaac/Jenna, Felix/Sheba, and Garet/Mia forever!!!! ^o^ I wasn't sure how people would react to that bit. But I figured, hey, if they're both Jupiter Adepts, then they could talk in their minds, and since they're very strong (or are in my fanfic…) I figured maybe they'd mastered it over long distances…Jupiter's cool, but Venus would be my favorite! One guess…*huggles Isaac plushie*

Cheese: Well, I used to know how to say 'I am the great cheese puff' in Spanish, but I'll have to get back to you on that…but I'm glad you like it! 

Golden Andy: *Sweatdrops* Umm…yeah…

TigerDauthi: I think I sent you an e-mail to explain it…but if it didn't help or you didn't get it, let me know somehow, okay?

Unknown: Erm…yeah, in my little time track a few years have passed, and they're both older now…and there have been bigger age differences in real life. They are staying together! ^^  

Azul Eclipse: The only one to review that last chapter!!! Yay!  I'm glad you liked the lollipop and the soup! ^_^ Isaac/Jenna forever!

            …Oh yeah, I'd better go ahead and clear up some things before we begin: 

The story began in a memory, but in actuality, Isaac, Jenna, Garet, and Mia were all 21. You can do the rest of the math from there. Now, in Part III, the same four are about 24, give or take a month or so.  Merric is almost four.  This is a bit of a random, non-angst chapter, but it shows all the characters we have now, and introduces our lovely villain, who is of my own invention, not Alex, Saturos, or anyone else! As for the names of the children, the boys' names were inspired as follows: Merric was a play of Garet and Mia. It turned out to be the name of a character in a book I was reading, so I used a few of the other boys' names. The girls' names are the Japanese names of Jenna and Mia, Okay???

Merric: (still four!) Wait!!! Dis…dis…clainer.

Mia: ^_^ It's disclaimer. 

Rain Child: Okay, I don't own Golden Sun, and no, I don't have some funny disclaimer song like last time (go read it!).  

Isaac: *nods* 

Rain Child: ISAAC!!!! ^o^  

~*~*~*~*~*~

Part III, Chapter I 

_Of Unrequited, A Story_

_Written by Rain Child_

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Several months passed, and what Ivan and Sheba had known quickly became obvious to everyone else—Jenna was with child. The baby was born about the time spring melds into summer, and a few months after Mia's bore Garet a second son with her turquoise hair. Jenna's daughter had Isaac's clear sapphire blue eyes, and her reddish-brown hair. Weeks became months, months became years…two to be exact.  In that time, Sheba and Felix married and Sheba had a son, and Merric turned three. Things seemed almost perfect, like the eight Adepts and their families had fallen into a parallel Utopian society. But all knew it couldn't last…

~*~*~*~

            Felix called out a greeting to his sister and his brother-in-law as they approached, both helping their toddler along. The brown-haired Venus Adept smiled quietly as he heard Jenna,

"Come on Jasmine, let's go see Uncle Felix!"

            Jenna had changed a lot, for the better, since having a baby, he figured, though she still managed to have a little of her fiery temper occasionally. Isaac had changed too. The once almost silent Adept was so much more loving and open. How couldn't he be that way, having little Jasmine always wanting her 'daddy' to play with her, or tell her a story?  

            Laughing, Felix scooped up the little two-year-old into his arms, swinging Jasmine around as she squealed in delight.  After giving her to Isaac, Felix hugged his sister and clasped hands with Isaac. 

"A little bit of sugar goes a long, long way with her, doesn't it?" he asked, grinning.

"She doesn't _need_ sugar to be this hyper…" Jenna commented, the light circles under her eyes proving it, "She needs to learn to sleep!"

"Talk about endless energy. How've you been, Felix?"

"Pretty good, Isaac, but the lack of sleep is torture. Sheba's adjusting better than me though."

"How old is Neal, now?" Jenna asked, taking Jasmine from Isaac.

"A month, I think."

"And cute as ever, right?"

"Of course."

            As they continued talking, the four had ended up inside, where Sheba was almost knocked over by an excited Jasmine, who'd run over to hug her 'Aunt Sheba.'

"Hi, Antie* Sheba!!!" 

"Hello Jasmine."

"Sorry Sheba, I think she found the sugar again." Jenna said, shrugging helplessly. 

"It's all right. How are you two doing?"

"Other than Jasmine waking us up with the sun every morning, we're pretty good."

            The two women went into the kitchen, Jasmine toddling behind them. Isaac and Felix sat down in the next room, already discussing something or another that involved psynergy's progress. In the kitchen, Sheba had a stew cooking over the fire, while Baby Neal gurgled something in baby talk.  Jasmine stood on her tippy-toes, peering curiously over the table top at her month-old cousin. Jenna lifted her daughter into her arms so the 30-month-old child could child could see better, telling her in a sweet tone, 

"Remember Neal?"

"B-but…he big now."

"That's because he's growing, just like you."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, silly girl, now come on, let's help Auntie Sheba take the drinks in. Guess who's coming?"

"Who!?!"

"Uncle Garet and Aunt Mia."

"YAY!" Grinning, Jenna set a happy Jasmine down, who ran to the door to wait for them to come. 

            Sheba smiled, handing Jenna some of the glasses of lemon water to take to their husbands.  The Jupiter Adept couldn't help smiling so. Everyone seemed so _happy_, with the once familiar melancholy twinges gone, if only for now.  Holding two glasses in one hand, and Neal in her other arm, she and Jenna went to join Isaac and Felix, Jasmine choosing then to shout, 

"The here!"

~*~*~*~

            Mia, Garet, and their sons Merric and Owen approached Felix's house, Merric running up ahead to bang on the door (or what he called knocking…), while his parents talked with Picard and Ivan.  Isaac opened the door, Jasmine yelling multiple hello's.  Mia, heavy with child, and a beaming Garet sat down with Picard and Ivan, while Jasmine and the two boys (Neal was still being held by Sheba) running off to play. Sheba handed Mia her son, who took the baby, smiling as she rocked him.

"I'm so happy that I'm finally going to have a baby girl." Mia commented dreamily as Neal wrapped his tiny hand around her index finger. 

"I could only imagine the chaos having three boys could create," Sheba added, looking pointedly at Isaac, Garet, and Felix, who looked down. 

"Oh, chaos didn't define the trouble those three caused! Especially when they were first learning psynergy. Honestly, Mia, I don't know how on Weyward you can stand to put up with even two! Jasmine's trouble enough." Jenna agreed, adding as an afterthought, "But I suppose once they're there, you become attached. I could never give up my little demon child now."

"So do you think Merric will be a Mars Adept, or a Mercury?" Picard asked, golden eyes following Merric and Owen chase a giggling Jasmine. 

"It's hard to tell at this point, but I'm guess he'll be a Mercury," Garet decided, adding, "He doesn't hate baths like I did, and he wants to learn how to swim already."

"How about you, Isaac, what element do you think Jasmine will be?" Ivan questioned, also watching the three children. 

"Despite the face she's a lot like her mother," Isaac admitted laughingly, "I think she's going to be a Venus Adept."

"If so, she'll be the first Venus Adept from Vale in…how many years…?" Felix thought aloud, taking a sip of the lemon water.

"…Fifty, I believe, is when the last passed away." Ivan answered, adding bashfully, "Kraden let me use his books he left here in Vale, you know, since he couldn't take them all to Tolbi."

"Ah, thanks." Felix answered.

            And so the afternoon carried on for the eight Adepts and the children,  all totally unaware of the evils lurking in the all too near future…

~*~*~*~

            Cold, ice-colored eyes narrowed as the focused on the two Adepts and their two children as they made their way home. He cursed under his breath as two men followed them, going to the inn. So many of them, all together! Those Jupiter Adeps were a force to be reckoned with after all. 'Damnit, at this rate, it'll be **years** before all of them are where they belong!' the man though angrily.

~*~*~*~*~*~

*What Jasmine says is mostly spelled phonetically, so as to express the fact she's very new to talking. And yes, at two and a half years, they can talk a little, I have a next door neighbor that old, and two younger sisters and a younger brother!  I'm not saying they can speak perfectly, but if that doesn't satisfy everyone, use the excuse Weyward is another world.

Rain Child: Well, I hope you liked this short, pointless little chapter of introductions. Please leave some reviews!!! I was very sad I only got one last time! 


	8. Part III Chapter II

Rain Child: Well Mikaa, are you happy now??? I know it's been a while, but like I said, I've been insanely busy!  
  
Isaac: Please, are you done with the story yet???  
  
Ivan: I predict no.we have a few more chapters to do.  
  
Felix: *groan*  
  
Be quiet! Now for some review responses, then I'll clear some things up, okay?  
  
*Nods*  
  
Kyarorain: Glad you liked it! And it's not Alex.he's not in this story.I'm introducing new.villains.somethings.  
  
Skye: Once again, I'm so glad you reviewed! It is so fun doing the children! *Sob* I can't believe it's almost finished!!!!  
  
Mikaa ('s many reviews): I'm glad you like my story, are you happy I've updated??? And I did leave reviews!  
  
Jellybee22: Thanks so much! I really appreciate your review!  
  
Merric has just turned 9, Jasmine is almost 8, Felix and Sheba had another son named Dom, and Mia's daughter is named Mary, and she's about a year older than Dom.do the math!  
  
Jasmine: Rain Child doesn't own Golden Sun, however she owns us.which I still don't get.umm.anyways.on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part III, Chapter II  
  
Of Unrequited, A story  
  
By Rain Child  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mommy, can I go play at Uncle Garet's? Puh-lease, Neal and Dom are going too!"  
  
"Of course, Jasmine, be back for dinner though, okay?"  
  
"Kay!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Mom."  
  
"Okay, okay, have fun!"  
  
The nearly eight-year-old girl raced outside to go play with her friends and two cousins. She yelled out happily, and they called back, making room for her in their circle. Isaac's lips curved into a content smile with the swelling pride of watching his daughter ("My daughter" he though, almost unbelieving). 'She's a lot like her mother, too,' he though with mild humor, glancing towards the small, but nice, house they lived in. It was hard to believe how time moved so fast. As he watched the six children, he remembered something. Had Ivan forgotten his promise? It had been so long ago, and he hated to see her suffer, even the smallest bit. Throwing down the stick he'd been fiddling with, he stormed off to talk with Ivan.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are we ready, Moira?" a cold voice asked impatiently.  
  
"."  
  
"I asked you a question," the voice threatened calmly.  
  
"We are not."  
  
"And why, pray tell?"  
  
Moira hesitated, "Something is blocking us, like a barrier of psynergies."  
  
"Jupiter and Mercury." the man pondered, running a heavily scarred hand through short, light brown hair. Both looked to be no younger than eighteen, though the man's eyes showed coldness unrivalled by the hollow, sad green eyes of his female partner. He sighed heavily, speaking resignedly.  
  
"I didn't want to involve children, but it seems we have no choice."  
  
"Kentar, couldn't we just find two more Adepts."  
  
"There isn't time! They'll know someone has tried to get in by the end of this month. Then we won't be able to even come close to Vale."  
  
"Why don't we just enter through the gate?"  
  
"Then be careful."  
  
"What?"  
  
"And risk both of us?"  
  
The brown-haired girl frowned, fingering the hilt of her sword. Glaring, she spoke to him harshly, trying to conceal her own hurt,  
  
"So it's my life over yours? What happened to what you promised, three years ago?"  
  
Kentar's icy blue eyes flashed sadly but hardened in an instant. "Fine! I'll come!" he finally exclaimed, "We head out tomorrow."  
  
Night fell as the two teens waited, and time dragged on. Moira sat under a small tree, content to be back in her element. Bright green eyes glanced towards Kentar, who sat in front of a small fire, passing the time by shaping the flames into simple objects, flowers and buildings, things like that. The Mars Adept smiled as he quietly shaped the flames into the beginnings of a person. Moira smiled too, she knew who he shaped-his dying promised back home. She'd been promised too, three years ago, but that was in the past, just like everything else.  
  
Kentar noticed she was watching and quickly extinguished the flames, but it didn't matter anymore, the Adept girl was lost in her memories. He frowned, than sighed. He didn't want to hurt her, and wouldn't. It was times like these that he knew why they had to do this. It just wasn't fair that people were dying because of innocence!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Morning dawned peacefully, without interruption. Jasmine opened bleary blue eyes as the first rays of sunlight woke her gently. The eight- year-old bounced out of bed and hurried downstairs excitedly, though careful not to trip on her nightgown. Today was her birthday!!! Jasmine raced into her parents' room, jumping on the bed,  
  
"Wake up, wake up! The sun's out! That means it's time to get up!"  
  
Jenna groaned and pulled Isaac's pillow over her head, "She's your daughter before seven, Isaac."  
  
"Fine!" He whispered back, than louder, to Jasmine, "Oh, I don't know, the sun might be playing tricks today."  
  
"Nuh-uh, the sun has to be perfect!"  
  
"Why on Weyward is that?" Isaac teased, taking back his pillow from Jenna, though not without whacking her gently with it first. Jasmine pouted, and replied unabashedly,  
  
"It's my birthday! And you and Mom promised to let me have a party!"  
  
"Really? It's your birthday? Well, young lady, I suggest you go get dressed. You can't have a party in your nightgown, now can you?" Jenna reminded her daughter, stifling a yawn as she threw off the bed covers.  
  
"Fine!" Jasmine agreed, hugging Isaac and running upstairs.  
  
Isaac rolled over and smiled at Jenna, "I guess we know where her loyalty lies."  
  
So instead of a good-morning kiss, he got kicked off the bed with a loud "Oof!"  
  
"I'll go make breakfast for Jasmine and myself. You can get your own."  
  
"Wasn't being pushed off enough punishment?"  
  
"I suppose so.but you're still making your own."  
  
"You know I can't cook!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Welcome to Vale," the man yawned, "Inn. How many rooms?"  
  
"Two adjacent."  
  
"Fifty coins."  
  
"Fifty!"  
  
"Sir, please, the only rooms available that are next to each other also happen to be the most expensive. If you would like a different arrangement."  
  
"Fine! We'll take them!" Kentar finally said, slamming down five ten-piece coins and snatching the two keys. Moira managed a small smile and thanked the innkeeper quietly before following Kentar upstairs. The innkeeper shook his head in befuddlement, commenting mildly,  
  
"The couples you see these days. Exact opposites those two."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As expected, plenty of people showed up for Jasmine's birthday. Naturally, Felix, Sheba, Mia, Garet, and all their children came, as well as Ivan, Picard, and Jenna, Isaac, and Garet's families as well, including his sister Kay* and her family. The present pile wasn't very high, but Jasmine was having plenty of fun. But like any other kid, she could only wait so long for presents.  
  
"Can I open them nowwwwwwwww?"  
  
Isaac sighed, glancing at Jenna, who nodded resignedly, before telling her; "All right, but first you have to go get everyone over here."  
  
Nodding excitedly, Jasmine grabbed Merric and dragged him over. Naturally, everyone followed. Smiling triumphantly, Jasmine asked again,  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes, just let me get your grandparents."  
  
"Okay," Jasmine whined.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As the sun began to go down and the presents were all put away and everyone had gone home, Jenna tucked Jasmine in and sleepily trudged downstairs and slipped into bed, but no without noting that Isaac still wasn't back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Not yet, Isaac."  
  
"Why? You promised you'd let me.how many years ago? Eight years and a day."  
  
"I promise you it will be soon, very soon."  
  
"Yeah, like last time-eight years!"  
  
"No, much closer."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I.saw something. Jasmine was in it, about the age she is now."  
  
"Was she in danger?"  
  
"No, she was fine."  
  
"What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"Go home, Isaac."  
  
"Ivan!"  
  
"Go home, tomorrow will be a long day."  
  
Sighing in defeat, Isaac left, though not without a particularly nasty glare towards Ivan. Ivan only gave a half-hearted smile.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Icy blue eyes suddenly opened and Kentar abruptly sat up as the door creaked open. Recognizing the person entering, he glared.  
  
"You do realize what time it is."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep."  
  
Kentar sighed, beckoning Moira to sit down. "So what's the problem?"  
  
"Are you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean, they risked everything for peace to return and now we're disturbing it."  
  
"Then do you want them to die? Do you want Ayelle to leave? What about your mother, three years ago?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Eight people's happiness is not worth lives!"  
  
Moira sighed. He was right. Again. "You're right. But I still have a question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can they return home safely.?"  
  
Silence. Kentar had gone back to sleep. Moira kissed his cheek and snuck back into her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*I'm not sure that's her name.please let me know if I'm correct!  
  
Comments? Reviews? Leave them please! As a wonderful Christmas present!!!  
  
~Rain Child 


	9. Part III Chapter III

CL: Well...this is it...the final chapter...then an epilogue and everything's over. So since the reviews have piled up I'd better do some review responses.  
  
Isaac: About time!!! It's been nearly four months!  
  
CL: I've been busy. Still am. Not to mention after this story is finished I won't be doing much writing anymore on ff.net. At all. Reviews, yes, but that's all.  
  
Isaac: What!? I mean...yay!  
  
Felix: Right...Review Responses!  
  
Kyarorain: It's been a while. Shh! Don't tell anyone that's where I got the idea!!! Sort of...when you have three younger siblings you have no TV freedom in choosing. Weyard, huh? I could've sworn it was Weyward, after checking my stupid book and everything...as for the question...you'll have to see...  
  
Wolfy 129: Thanks! I agree, Isaac/Jenna is by far the coolest pairing out there!  
  
The 8BTFreek: Hey hey! I'm glad you like it so much! Now you can make up for all those reviews I give you!  
  
Destiny Smasher('s many reviews): (1)Kyle is bitter in the parent way...okay...parents are like that...if something happens to their child they can tend to blame the friends...or at least that's what my parents have done in the past. (3) Yay! Compliments! (5) See, things are coming together! (6) Yes, Jars of Clay. The have to wasn't Isaac talking about Jenna, it was him saying Ivan needs to answer him. If that doesn't satisfy you, the only other explanation for the phrase is to tell Jenna a certain truth... (8) you'll see...  
  
Mikaa: Did I say something about removing it...oops...well...maybe not this one...glad you care.  
  
Xeaeros: Like the phrase, do you? Took me a while to figure it out considering I don't really know Spanish that well...  
  
Merric: Okay, okay! On with the disclaimer and story!  
  
Dom: CL doesn't own Golden Sun, some guys in Japan do. She did create us kids though...and the storyline...and the sorta-villians.  
  
CL: Sorta-villians? I should coin that phrase...  
  
Ivan: *cough* On with the final chapter!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part III, Chapter III  
  
Of Unrequited,  
  
Written By: A Christian Loser  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The week following Jasmine's birthday was slow in passing. Picard had decided to go on a trip to revisit some of the places they had all visited, and Ivan had gone to see his sister, Hamma. The two strangers who were staying in Vale had thrown around a string of gossip over where they hailed from, but most if it was ignored, especially the possibility of them being strong Adepts. After all, they were helpful in town and never caused trouble. How silly townspeople can be!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, these two 'helpful' teens were taking a walk near Kraden's former residence—the old man had gone back to Tolbi to help Iodem stabilize things. While both seemed a little agitated, they had refrained from arguing and instead calmly sat down to adjust the minor details of their plan. Of course, that could only last so long.  
  
"I still don't see why we can't just ask for help." Moira muttered under her breath, which unfortunately did not manage to escape and already stressed Kentar.  
  
"Because they'd never listen!" He spat back before returning to scorching the plan in the ground so that they could review it.  
  
A defeated Moira sighed and leaned over to help, the two adjusting details here and there, until what seemed to be a fool-proof plan stood before them in the dirt-at least until Moira used Growth to cover it up and destroy the etchings. They both stood in unison. They were expected to help with someone's roof soon, and people might talk if they were late—after all, they were still considered strangers, having yet to tell where they were from and their real names. For now, they were merely Ana and Matthew, and not a couple as the innkeeper had thought, but brother and sister.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" an excited Jasmine called out as she ran out the door to go to lessons. Once children turned eight, they were expected to have lessons with the mayor in order to learn more about psynergy and the sacred laws of Vale that still remained in the elderly man's memory. Neither parent answered her good-bye as she was already a house down or so, and knew she'd never hear them anyways.  
  
Upstairs, Jenna finished pulling her brown hair back near the nape of her neck and pulled on her shoes, what with Merric and Owen gone to lessons too, Mia and Sheba would need plenty of help with Neal, Dom, and Mary. Besides, without Jasmine around the house it was too quiet for the Mars Adept's liking‚ and Mia and Sheba were welcome company compared to an empty house. Downstairs she could hear Isaac raiding their pantry for an apple before he went to help Garet, and Felix with reinforcing the barrier that protected Vale from anything the remains of Mt. Aleph might throw at the small village. Even with Vault's added alliance, the small town wanted to be sure they were safe.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ivan felt as if his mind would explode. He knew some of Hamma's training would be hard, but this, this was impossible! Viewing someone all the way across Angara was insane! And then, just as a picture began to appear, it was gone, replaced by a vision, disturbing and chaotic. While nothing seen was clearing, its meaning was impossible to miss—Vale was in danger! Amethyst eyes abruptly opened as the tired Jupiter Adept quickly explained to his sister what he'd seen.  
  
"Oh Ivan, there's no time...we can't possibly get to Vale fast enough, even with Picard's help."  
  
"Yes we can! I still have this!" He exclaimed, showing her the Teleport Lapis*, "Come on!" Grabbing her hand, he equipped the lapis and summoned the familiar powers of Jupiter to take him to Lemuria—Picard's first stop on his year-long journey.  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"Ivan! Couldn't you have at least landed us on the island?" Hamma sputtered indignantly as they pulled themselves up onto the docks.  
  
"Sorry, I've never had to teleport to a faraway place without the ship before. Especially Lemuria." Ivan argued back, "And anyways, there's Picard's ship! Come on, he can't be too far!"  
  
And in fact, he was very close indeed—at that moment he entered the dock after having said his farewells. The very obviously surprised Mercury Adept quickly recognized Ivan and joined the brother and sister.  
  
"Ivan? What are you doing—"  
  
"No time! We have to help everyone!" Ivan quickly interrupted, pulling the confused Lemurian onto his ship and casting Teleport again...but nothing was happening!  
  
"We have plenty of time," Picard answered nervously, "Until we leave Lemuria you can't use psynergy. Conservato's new rule for us. Now, I suggest you begin talking."  
  
"Ivan had a vision involving Vale. Evidently they are going to be in danger and we need to get there." Hamma explained calmly to a still shocked Picard, careful to keep her face blank. After all, this wasn't the time to notice he now looked about the same age as her, and...  
  
"So that's why he seemed so distressed." Picard commented, giving Hamma a quick grin, "He always did get like that when he had bad visions."  
  
"Really? He's never been like that in front of me." Hamma told him, trying to keep her mind on the task at hand.  
  
"Garet was a large factor usually." He joked, and then added, "I guess I'll go tell Ivan he can use Teleport now—"  
  
But Ivan was way ahead of them. Even now the blue sea was dissipating and the hills around Vale loomed over them.  
  
"Come on!" Already Ivan had managed to disembark and was pulling the two Adepts along with him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sheba suddenly felt a wave of cold wash over her. Something was going to happen. Something terrible. But how to prevent it...and as soon as the vision came she began to smile and the cold left.  
  
"Jenna?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Don't you think we should go see if the barrier's done yet? It's been a long time."  
  
"Sure, why not? What do you think Mia?"  
  
"Of course, they're probably long done and think we're too calm now to do anything about it." Mia joked, a mischievous grin appearing on her face.  
  
"Ha!" Jenna laughed, and then added, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"A prank?" Sheba asked, "Why not?"  
  
Laughing, and with all three children taking naps, the three women left Mia's house to go check on everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Welcome back!"  
  
"Yeah, but, why are Ivan and Hamma wet?" Garet added to Isaac's welcome as they sat down on some stumps near the completed barrier.  
  
"Ivan's teleporting skills are a little rusty." Hamma commented dryly as she wrung out her long lavender hair.  
  
"I already told you I'm sorry!" Ivan whined, and then changed the subject, "How's everyone else doing?"  
  
"They're fine, just—" Garet stopped mid-sentence to find himself shivering with the water that had been doused over his stump. Isaac started to laugh, but then found his stump was burning underneath him.  
  
Felix by now was hanging onto a branch about twenty feet above the ground.  
  
"Slacking, are you?" Jenna commented, now the one who was laughing.  
  
"And then leaving us to sit around bored?" Sheba added. Mia was too busy scolding Garet to bother anyone else.  
  
Felix and Isaac of course, were not pleased and Garet was frightened. Picard could only shake his head and whisper to Hamma,  
  
"If that's what being married is like, it certainly seems better to be single." Hamma turned a little pink, but added,  
  
"I don't know; it looks like they don't get bored for very long." Ivan just grinned at all four conversations and waited for Felix to let go and for the other two to regain composure before he commented,  
  
"That's great and all, but you need to help me find some people I'm looking for. Two Adepts. I think they could cause trouble."  
  
"Sure, but I doubt anyone from Vale is going to cause any severe trouble," Felix finally answered, before Garet interrupted,  
  
"Except for our wives," This of course earned him another strong Douse.  
  
"Seriously! We really need to find these people! Come on, let's split up, I'll go with Garet and Mia, Felix can go with Sheba, Isaac with Jenna, and Hamma can go with Picard." The other eight nodded, as it seemed logical enough and followed Ivan's orders, but not before Ivan managed to pull Isaac aside to tell him,  
  
"You can tell her if you want, whenever you're ready." Isaac's blue eyes lit up, but he managed to keep his voice quiet, "Really?"  
  
"Yes. It's time." Giving Isaac a nod, Ivan went to join Garet and Mia in the search.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What was that all about, huh?"  
  
"What are you talking about Jenna, I didn't say anything."  
  
"Duh, I meant what you and Ivan were being all secretive about." Jenna answered, rolling her eyes and giving him a glare. Isaac scratched his head and gave a small laugh,  
  
"Oh, uh, that. It's no big deal, really."  
  
"Isaac..."  
  
"All right, all right! See there's something I've kind of been wanting to tell you..."  
  
"So tell me then. We've been married for nearly nine years!" Jenna stopped. Nine years? Had it really been that long?  
  
"Well, I—"  
  
A shock rang through Vale. Both Adepts lost their balance and fell to the ground. The two watched with horrified eyes as a dark cloud of smoke from the direction of the plaza. Isaac quickly stood, and, pulling Jenna along with him, raced for Vale's plaza.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I said where are they!" Kentar roared, and a quivering blacksmith pointed towards the river, where all nine of the Adepts had grouped, all of them armed. The enraged Mars Adept turned away from the poor smith and created a ring of fire fifty feet in diameter, the villagers quickly running from the area.  
  
"Now!" He ordered, and Moira nodded, sending jagged rocks up where the flames were once the nine Adepts entered the ring to fight them off. Felix spoke first, calling out to the two,  
  
"Stop it! Why are you attacking Vale?"  
  
"It is your fault! You have brought this destruction upon yourselves!" Kentar yelled back, his skin almost tinted red with Mars' Fury. Moira stood a little off, but wore an expression of pure rage.  
  
"But we have done nothing!" Mia sputtered, utterly confused. "Exactly! You have allowed the rest of the world to run unchecked, worrying about your own happiness! For this you must pay the price!" Moira finally spoke up, her voice louder than Kentar had ever heard before.  
  
And with that the battle began. Kentar unleashed a staggering Dragon Fume, massive enough to injure Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia with equal severity. Had they been anyone else but the eight heroes, they would have been knocked out into a coma. Angered by the move, Mia quickly unleashed her strongest Tundra, literally dousing Kentar's flames momentarily, but only until Moira cast a Potent Cure that restored him back to better fighting condition. For the moment the two parties were a stalemate while the next strategy was planned.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dora knew immediately something was wrong when she saw the smoke go up. Knowing that her son's friends would be the ones involved, she and Kyle, as well and Garet's and Jenna and Felix's parents were soon at Garet's spacious house, the three youngest children still sleeping through the chaos around them. They were quickly joined by Neal, Jasmine, and Owen, as well as the mayor. Silently she begged the powers of Venus to keep her son and his friends safe, after so many years—it wasn't fair to make them fight like they once did! Jasmine crawled into her grandmother's lap and whispered to Dora, "Where's Mom and Daddy?"  
  
Dora gave her granddaughter a weak smile and a hug, and whispered back, "They're going to help with the trouble, they'll be home soon, don't worry."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mother Gaia!"  
  
"Spark Plasma!"  
  
"Cool Aura!"  
  
"Boreas! I summon you!"  
  
Felix, Sheba, Jenna, and Picard stood fighting while Hamma helped to heal the others. Though tired, none had gone down, and neither enemy seemed to be weakening by much.  
  
"Potent Cure!"  
  
As the glowing golden energy raced into his veins Kentar raised his long broadsword, the blade glowing red as he successfully slashed at Jenna's arm, cutting down to the bone before pulling away..  
  
"Garet! Go in for Jenna!" Felix yelled, trying to keep his concern for his sister from affecting his fighting strength.  
  
The two switched, and Jenna stood closely next to Isaac, wincing as his cold hands touched her arm and the skin sewed back together, leaving a small thin scratch where the deep cut had been. Though a long cut along his head trickled blood, he ignored the injury and continued to heal a heavily wounded Ivan.  
  
"Enough!" Felix finally shouted as he saw the two teens begin to grow weary, "Charon! I summon you! Come to our aide!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sky grew black outside of the house. Jasmine felt scared, but wasn't about to admit it, even if no one would say anything now, she knew Merric and Owen would never let her live it down afterwards. Instead she closed her eyes tight and wished her mom and dad were there.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The pain was immense, worse than anything either Moira or Kentar had ever experienced before. With a scream Moira fell to her knees, soon joined by a bitter Kentar. As if this wasn't enough, both Adepts felt the cold kiss of Felix and Garet's blades to their necks. 'As if we're not defeated already. We're not Proxans, after all!' She thought bitterly, wait for the death stroke to come, but it never did. Instead the brown-haired one asked coldly,  
  
"What are your names?"  
  
"M-Moira, and" She winced; the pain of merely speaking was sent shocks through her body, "K-Kentar." All went black and she fell away from the blade, brown hair becoming thick with mud Mia and Picard's psynergy spells had caused. Kentar managed a glare that could have frozen fire and fell back into the ground as well.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Isaac?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Considering we haven't fought in a battle that difficult in several years...fine. Why?"  
  
"You're bleeding." Jenna murmured, and cast Aura on the wound, the warm spell flowing through her husband.  
  
"I guess I was. Thank you, I feel a little better now." Isaac told her, shifting a sleeping Jasmine in his arms.  
  
It was decided the two attackers would stay locked in Garet's house, and that Neal, Owen, and Mary would spend the night at Isaac's. Jenna cradled little Mary in her arms, and a yawning Neal asked,  
  
"Are we almost there?"  
  
"I'm tired too," Owen complained, then whispered to Neal, "How come Jasmine doesn't have to walk back too?"  
  
Neal glared and whispered back, "'Cause she's the girl."  
  
"And asleep." Jenna added as she opened the door for the two embarrassed boys and Isaac.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~Ivan?~  
  
~Huh? What is it Hamma?~  
  
~Did your vision come out how you wanted?~  
  
~So far, yes.~  
  
~That is good.~  
  
~Good night, sister.~  
  
~Night Ivan.~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sheba stifled a yawn as she snuggled closer to Felix, who was sound asleep. It had been a long day, but things were turning out just fine.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Moira blearily opened her eyes to see blue eyes staring straight at her, oddly enough they were filled with worry. Every bone in her body ached from their lost battle. They had failed.  
  
"I'm sorry Kentar."  
  
"It's not your fault. With eight against two, there was no hope of winning, even though they are older now." Kentar murmured. She opened her eyes again and noticed he had somehow managed to sit up.  
  
"I told them everything. The blue-haired woman, Mia, I think, says we'll be forgiven, if we leave once we're healed." He added, hanging his head in shame.  
  
"But will they send help?"  
  
"Yes, they see no reason why not to send us the elixir Master Kraden created."  
  
"Master Kraden? The boy of legends?"  
  
"He's a boy no longer, but an old man. He and the blonde Jupiter Adept woman; they're from our land."  
  
"So things will solve themselves, it seems."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is Ayelle—"  
  
"Gone? No. The Jupiter Adept man, he contacted her. They assumed we were dead, and well, she is married now..."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I know. Go back to sleep." He told her, his voice firm, but no longer cold.  
  
He watched sadly, almost desperately as she fell back into sleep's embrace, but was not worried. After all, besides time, sleep is possibly a wound of the soul's best healer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*I think it's a Lapis; I can't remember. Let me know if that's right, please!  
  
CL: Well, that was long. Took me hours to write it! So if I don't get reviews, you'll never know the end! I want fifteen reviews for this chapter, minimum before I update!!! And I mean it!!! 


	10. Epilogue

Rain Child: Well, this is it. The end of my longest ongoing story ever. I'd like to personally thank everyone who ever reviewed, but you're here to read the ending, not my little bits of thanks to everyone! If I receive enough questions, I'll include some explanatory notes after this, but other than that, its finished now.  
  
Isaac: And she doesn't own Golden Sun-that would be Camelot and Nintendo. She doesn't even own a learner's permit either! How pathetic!  
  
Rain Child: Shut up Isaac. Anyways, Happy 4th of July everyone and without further ado, my epilogue!

* * *

Epilogue Of Unrequited

* * *

Morning dawned simply, with golden rays of light streaming into the hilly area surrounding the village. As Ivan traded watches with Hama, he signed a letter and took it with him to send off to Xian. Yawning in his reasonable exhaustion, he finished sending the letter and trudged up the inn stairs, and collapsed onto the bed upon reaching his room. Elements he was tired! While both he and Sheba saw no need to really guard the two Adepts, Garet had insisted they do so for his sons' safety.  
  
"Even if they can't stand..." he muttered sleepily before closing amethyst eyes and submitting to his body's demand for sleep.  
  
Sheba gently woke a snoring Felix from his dreams, who stirred a few times before blearily opening his eyes in a boyish fashion rarely displayed by the Venus Adept.  
  
"Huh?" He yawned, as Sheba reminded him, 

"Meeting at the Sanctum regarding the Adepts that attacked, remember?"

"Oh-" he yawned again, "Yeah."

Rolling out of bed, he commenced to dress and followed his wife out the house and onto the sanctum, still trying to stay awake. Not only was he tired, but his muscles were sore as well. 'Never again am I skipping training...' he thought bitterly as they were joined by an even more exhausted Ivan, and then finally Picard.

"Morning."

"Is it?"

"Yep."

"Where're Isaac and Jenna anyways?"

"They should be giving the kids to Kay to watch," Ivan supplied for the others, "They'll be here soon enough."

As they reached Garet's house, Felix knocked on the door to find himself face to face with Mia-Garet and Picard supporting the two teens behind her.  
  
"We ready then?" Mia asked, looking back towards her husband and the Lemurian.

"Yep," Garet huffed, complaining as they continued up, "Man am I tired! I haven't had to fight like that in years!"

The others just nodded as they reached the Sanctum.

* * *

"Thanks Kay!" Jenna called as they left, trying to appear less tired than she really was as she and Isaac left Garet's sister's home and followed slowly behind their friends. 

"You still awake Isaac?" She asked, giving a half effort towards a tease before giving it up as he simply nodded.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going then. They're going to wonder where we are."

"All right." Isaac answered, though made no movement towards going faster. Entering the Sanctum shortly after the others, who took little notice as they stood with the others, and the Great Healer began...

* * *

"We hail from Anemos," Kentar began simply, using a stick for support. 

Moira just nodded, adding, "You see, Gaia Falls, they—"

"Stopped flowing," Finished the Mars Adept, who then continued on,

"But they only stopped long enough for our city to return to Weyard."

"Anemos has been crumbling away in the sky for centuries," Moira added, "And our way of technological life is almost completely gone-much like Lemuria I would guess," She looked at Picard, who nodded in agreement.

"But that's besides the point," snapped Kentar.

"Because the lighthouses are not being kept up by their cities as they were supposed to, plagues have begun. Perhaps you have received word from Atteka that there was a bad hurricane about a year after you returned here?"

They nodded, having forgotten his.

"Well, this disturbance was caused when our city landed alongside them. Things are very...different from the stories we are taught as children. Sickness quickly spread in Contigo as the Adepts there continued to neglect their lighthouse duties. They are small plagues, effecting only Adepts who do not visit their proper lighthouses to care for them. That is why it wasn't reported to you. The people don't realize that Adepts will die out if not taught as your responsibilities direct!"

"Wait a second, you're saying that Adepts could die out if the Lighthouses aren't cared for? Why?" Felix interrupted, voicing the confusion of the Valeans and their companions.

"Like any other buildings, the lighthouses can fall into disrepair. Did you not notice that parts were crumbling? Only the Mercury Lighthouse is visited frequently enough to keep the Imilians safe."

Here Mia breathed a small sigh of relief that neither of her former students were in any danger.

"Then Anemos was struck with a large plague that our scholars claim is retribution for failed caretaking of the lighthouses. That's your job-to visit your proper lighthouse once a year to care for it. If you did as the Wise One was to instruct you then no one would have died!"  
  
Guilt and confusion hit the Adepts as the teenage girl by the name of Moira began to break down, all earning another furious glare by her friend. But Ivan then asked the Great Healer,  
  
"Did the Wise One ever mention that?" But the Great Healer did not respond, as his wrinkled face was even more riddled with skin then before as he closed glassy eyes.

"The Wise One sends his apologies for not telling you. He has been held up by several more pressing matters, and—"

"More pressing then peoples' lives?" Garet burst, falling silent as Mia gave him a reproachful look.

"More pressing matters such as keeping Weyard safe from dire consequences of the power hungry." The Great Healer continued, having not heard the man's outburst at all. Opening his eyes, he added,

"Moira and Kentar, you are dismissed. Gentlemen, would you please escort them to their confinement room?" He motioned to two monks, who nodded and took them out.  
  
"So...all we have to do is visit the proper lighthouses once a year?" Isaac asked the Healer, who shook his head.

"You are to visit and cast the first psynergy spell you ever learned. I recommend you leave as soon as the children are ready to travel." He explained.

"And before you do that, you might want to return the two Anemos Adepts to their home. And Sheba, they wish to talk to you."  
  
Sheba nodded and took her leave, soon followed by the others.

* * *

"You two wanted to talk to me?" Sheba asked as she entered the room and sat down in a chair across from them. Kentar nodded, holding a mirror in his hand. 

"Yes. You see, you're a descendant of the Anemos. How else would you fall from the sky? It's a miracle you survived. Even larger of a miracle that you still bear the same name as the one you were given at birth. Sheba."

The Jupitar Adept sat still, utterly surprised, but believing. It did make sense. And that would mean her vision had been correct in the long run- exploring with Felix would reveal the truth. But just in case,

"Why should I believe you?" She asked coldly, trying to keep her voice emotionless.

"Cast Reveal upon yourself and look into this mirror." Moira instructed, taking the mirror from her companion and handing it to Sheba. The mirror looked ordinary enough-wrought silver embellished with hints of purple. Nodding, Sheba closed her eyes momentarily and sighed as the psynergy welled up and flowed around them in a circle. Looking into the mirror, she noted with surprise that a mark was upon her forehead-but when she looked at the others, they had no mark.

"Only the mirror reveals our heritage." Kentar explained as she handed him the mirror and stopped casting the spell.

"I...see..." She finally answered, and left the room silently.

* * *

"How are you doing Picard?" Hama asked nervously as she sat down next to him with lunch for them both. 

"Tired, but I think I understand what Moira and Kentar were trying to explain." Picard told her, "And I'm afraid it means once I'm done visiting Imil I'll have to go back to Lemuria."

"Well I'll go with you." Hama volunteered, flushing pink.

Picard just smiled. "That would be nice."

* * *

Jenna set down a glass in front of Isaac as she sat down beside him. Smiling sleepily, she asked her husband,  
  
"Feeling any better?" 

"A little. I guess all these years of doing nothing have caused our discipline to slip a bit." He replied wryly after taking a sip of the cold liquid. The couple sat in peaceful silence for several minutes, watching the clouds with a calm that was abnormal for Jenna. Predictably, she broke the silence.  
  
"...Isaac?"

"What is it Jenna?"

"What was it you were going to tell me yesterday?"

"Oh, that?" Isaac replied, blushing, "I was going to tell you, tell you that, well, umm..." He trailed off as he looked Jenna in the eye. She neither looked away nor asked him to continue, almost as if she was...afraid? Blinking slowly, he finally spat it out.

"There was something I've been meaning to tell you Jenna. You see, I-I thought that when I met Mia it was like, I'd finally found the girl I had dreamed of for years...and with you not there and Garet talking about you all the time-I though he was still in love with you, you know," He stammered, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I guess I'd forgotten about you or something, but it seems my heart knows better than my head because I guess I always knew somehow that I...I was in love with you, Jenna. Not Mia."

Jenna smiled, "I know Isaac. Or I think I did. But you do know I love you as well, right?"  
  
Isaac nodded, giving his wife a smile as he took her hand. Jenna merely commented,

"Guess we're still a bunch of silly Adepts, huh?" Rolling sapphire blue eyes, he kissed her gently.

* * *

Well, thus concludes my ongoing sad story with its happy ending! I'll miss working on this story a good deal and hope you all enjoy it too!  
  
Over and out!

-The Rain Child


End file.
